Hidan Meets A Mary Sue
by chockitta
Summary: An exaggerated and slightly humorous parody of what would REALLY happen if Hidan met a Mary-Sue.


I found this in one of my notebooks a while ago, and typed it up. I wasn't planning on uploading it, but my cousins thought I should; so here it is.

And for the record, I have nothing against OC's, just Mary-Sue's.

Reviews are awesome! :D

* * *

**Hidan Meets A Mary-Sue - What would REALLY Happen**

The girl stared at the streets in front of her, the ground littered with bodies. A gasp caught in her delicate throat, and she ran over to the nearest one, which she recognised as her beloved Aunt Betty. Desperately, she hovered her hands over the body, while a gentle green light flowed from her fingertips.

Why was it not working? Her healing powers had surpassed even that of the Hokage!

Then she realised.

They were already dead.

Raising her hand to her mouth in shock, she took a few steps backwards, wondering who could have done such a thing. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a dark blur, which jumped from the roof and landed in front of her. It was her brother, his short dark hair messy, and hanging in his eyes slightly.

"Well, little sister," he hissed. "Who's laughing now?"

"Ren?" She whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "How _could_ you?"

Her brother just gave a cruel, bitter laugh.

"You were always better, always favoured by everyone. The little genius, always so perfect at everything! Always top of the class, always best at fighting, and yet _so_ _modest _too!" He exclaimed bitterly. "Everyone always forgot about me. No-one ever remembered my birthday, or trained with me, or noticed when I learned a new jutsu. Always preoccupied with _you_," he sneered, his voice dripping with venom. "And now you're the youngest ever jounin ninja. No-one noticed that I was spending more and more time training, getting better, faster, stronger. They were dead before they knew what hit them." He grinned manically at her. "And now, _little sister, _it's your time too."

He leapt towards her, pouncing like a tiger on its prey.

Blinking the tears from her eyes, she easily dodged her brother's hits, which would have been impossible for anyone else.

Using her amazing agility, she leapt into a nearby tree, easily gaining her balance on the thin branch. She unsheathed the katana that was strapped to her back, and leapt down from the tree, landing in front of her brother.

"Don't make me do this Ren," she warned, activating the sharingan in her right eye. A genetic miracle, the elders had called it. No-one knew how a seemingly ordinary village girl could have been born with the kekkei genkkai of the two most powerful clans in the Fire Country. One of her eyes contained the byakugan, while the other, the mighty sharingan. The girl had excelled in every possible area, activating and mastering her abilities by the age of 5. She still remained kind and modest, however; and everyone in the village loved her. The boys wanted to go out with her, and the girls wanted to _be_ her. She had so many friends that she couldn't go anywhere without being accompanied. She didn't mind though, and was calm and patient towards everyone that met her. And now it was all gone, in a heartbeat.

Her brother had always been jealous of her, always refused her attempts to be friends. And now he was trying to kill her.

She sighed and used her extensive experience and chakra reserves to create a powerful genjutsu around him, before infusing her sword with chakra and smoothly ramming it through his heart. Sobbing wildly, she threw the blade onto the ground, and sped down the hill; her brilliant violet hair flowing behind her. She saw two men up ahead, wearing black and red cloaks. Thinking they were from her village, she threw herself desperately at the white-haired one.

* * *

Hidan blinked as the girl ran up to him, tears running down her flawless cheeks. She collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

"They're gone…all gone…" She managed, through choked gasps.

"Who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My clan!" She wailed, before lifting her head to reveal one pupil-less white eye, and a bright red one that looked suspiciously like the sharingan. She gazed deep into his eyes, burning deep into his soul. "Please, you have to help me!" She begged.

Hidan's heart fluttered like it had been awakened after being asleep for so long.

It welled up with emotion, causing him to raise his hand and –

STAB.

That emotion was hate.

He yawned, and wiped the blood from the kunai onto the girl's clothing, before letting her corpse fall to the ground.

"C'mon Kuzu," he stated lazily. "Let's go get some coffee."

**THE END**


End file.
